It is often necessary to restrain the movement of a tongue in order to perform some operation upon it or some other part of the mouth. For example, it is well-known that the tongue should be brushed contemporaneously with the brushing of teeth in order to thoroughly cleanse the mouth and to prevent accumulation of unhealthful deposits on the surface of the tongue.
After an eating process takes place, the tongue becomes coated with food particles which, in turn, turn into bacteria in the mouth. This bacteria is known to cause disease of the teeth, gums, and create halitosis. Even though teeth may be brushed and dental-flossed daily, the bacteria remains on the coated tongue. The invention of the tongue holder is necessary for better oral hygiene and for the prevention of many diseases stemming through the decayed teeth and gums. Today people are very conscious of their health and physical well being because of public exposure to government statistics on proper eating habits and exercise, and would welcome such a tool for the betterment of their health.
The tongue, however, is a slippery organ which is difficult to hold with the bare fingers, especially while withdrawing it from inside the mouth to its full length to facilitate performing an operation thereon such as brushing. There are no presently available devices which are adapted to comfortably restrain the tongue, while at the same time being easy to manipulate with the hand. The presently available clamping mechanisms may cause discomfort when applied to the tongue with the necessary force to hold it in place, are not easily held by a user, and are difficult to keep clean and sanitary. Gloves are relatively difficult to place over the hand, are relatively expensive, are difficult to keep clean, may not have suitable non-slip surfaces, or may not be impervious to moisture.
Accordingly, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a convenient and practical apparatus and method for gripping and restraining a tongue. Additional objects are that it be is easily attached to a user's finger and thumb, that it be small, simply constructed, inexpensive, and that it include a comfortable surface to be applied to the tongue, which securely restrains the tongue even in a fully extended position.